The invention relates to a sulky apparatus for attachment to a self-propelled power mower and, more particularly, to a safety sulky that has limited rotational capability so that the cab of the sulky cannot swing under the arm of the sulky when the mower is caused to reverse or slide and/or translate upon an inclined surface, and/or make sharp turns.
In recent times commercial, walk-behind, self-propelled mowers have been built with large and powerful engines and large cutting radii. Commercial landscapers are able to use these machines for mowing a lawn quickly. However, after mowing a plurality of lawns, the operator of the mower often feels tired from all of the walking that has been done in order to accomplish the job.
More recently, a sulky device has been invented which allows the mower operator to ride behind these self-propelled mowers. Such a sulky device is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,004,251, issued to Velke et al on Apr. 2, 1991, entitled SULKY APPARATUS ATTACHABLE TO A SELF-PROPELLED POWER MOWER. The sulky of this patent is a device that attaches to the rear of a self-propelled power mower via an elongated attachment arm. The sulky comprises a foot-receiving platform upon which stands the operator of the self-propelled power mower. The platform is supported by a wheel that allows the platform and the operator standing thereupon to ride in tandem with the moving mower. The elongated attachment arm connects the sulky platform to the end of the mower at a forward distal end of the arm. The forward attachment comprises a horizontal pivot pin that allows for up and down movement of the arm about the mower.
The arm is attached at its rear distal end to the sulky platform via a vertical pivot pin. The vertical pivot pin allows the sulky platform to rotate through a full turn (i.e., 360 degrees with respect to the attachment arm and mower in an operative mode). The full pivoting rotation allows the sulky platform to fold up under the handlebars of the mower when the mower is moved in reverse or when it is caused to translate sideways on a hill. This can be extremely dangerous because the frame containing the cutting blades of the mower can conceivably ride over the feet of the operator.
The present invention provides a safety sulky that is prevented from making a full, 360xc2x0 rotational turn with respect to the connecting arm and hence, prevents the mower from riding over the feet of the operator.
The sulky of the present invention comprises a device having a platform for receiving the feet of a mower operator. At least one wheel supports the sulky for movement in tandem with the self-propelled power mower. An elongated arm pivotally attaches the sulky to the self-propelled power mower. The elongated arm has a horizontal pivot at its forward end and a vertical axle pivot at its rear end, which affords only limited motion to the sulky in an operative mode by virtue of a safety device. The safety device comprises a chamber adjacent the platform that contains two spaced-apart pins that are biased downwardly by a spring. The two spaced-apart, spring-biased pins can project through the upper surface of the chamber in order to operatively engage with, and rise adjacent to, the elongated arm.
A pair of levers, one for each foot of the operator, extends through the chamber into the platform area. The operator stands on the levers to activate the two pins that are forced to project upwardly through the upper surface of the chamber against the biasing of the spring. Depressing the levers causes the pins to rise to a height above the chamber where they intersect the swing path of the sulky with respect to the elongated arm. The upwardly projecting pins limit the pivotal movement of the sulky with respect to the elongated arm, such that the sulky cannot pivot in a full circle about the vertical axle pivot. The result is that, should the mower be caused to reverse or translate sideways on a hill, the sulky or the feet of the operator will not pass beneath the elongated arm or mower undercarriage that contains the rotating cutting blades. This safety device prevents possible injury to the operator should the mower reverse direction, slip sideways, or turn sharply.
In accordance with the present invention there is provided a safety sulky for attachment via an elongated arm to a self-propelled power mower. The arm is horizontally pivotal at a forward distal end and vertically pivotal at its rear distal end where it attaches to the sulky. The safety sulky comprises a foot platform upon which the mower operator can stand. At least one wheel is rotationally fixed to the foot platform such that the sulky with the mower operator standing thereupon can ride along behind the mower. Disposed in front of the foot platform is a chamber containing two spaced-apart pins, which can be operatively projected through the upper surface of the chamber. These pins can be caused to move upwardly against the biasing of a spring to an upward position where they intersect the rotational path of the connecting arm. The pins limit the arcuate movement of the sulky about the connecting arm with respect to the vertical pivot. Two levers extend from the chamber into the platform area. The levers are respectively attached to the spaced-apart pins. The mower operator can stand upon the levers, forcing the pins upwardly against their spring biasing to reach their upper position.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved sulky for attachment to a self-propelled power mower.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a safety sulky that prevents injury to a mower operator when the self-propelled mower is caused to reverse.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved safety sulky that prevents possible injury to a mower operator when sharp turns are made.